BulmaVegeta CLICHÉ
by hinagikuko
Summary: Bulma und Vegeta, ihr Zusammenkommen in DEN 3 Jahren. Doch viele Clichés kommen immer wieder...
1. Einführung

Disclaimer: DBZ ist nicht meins.

Bulma und Vegeta.. ihr Zusammenkommen in DEN 3 Jahren.. ein sehr beliebtes Thema für fanfiction und ein meiner Lieblingsthemen. Doch viele Clichés kommen immer wieder...

**A/N:** Ich liebe B/Vs. Aber mit der Zeit wiederholt sich alles. Hier versuche ich die Clichés zusammen zu stellen, die es so gibt. Die Idee hierfür hab' ich aus „The Ultimate Harry Potter Cliche Catalogue"von Clam Chowder. Da geht es zwar um Harry Potter, aber ich dachte, ich sollte die Quelle meiner Idee bekannt geben.

Für Anregungen bin ich dankbar.

Bulma/Vegeta CLICH

AUTOR

Ich weiß, es gibt Tausende von dieser Sorte von Fanfics, aber dies ist MEINE Version. Diese Fic ist ANDERS als alles, was ihr bisher gelesen habt.

LESER

Aha...

[Die Charaktere stellen sich vor]

VEGETA 

Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajin.

Ich bin STARK, COOL und verdammt GUT AUSSEHEND. Ich bereite allen Frauen nasse Träume. Ich bin zwar ein MASSENMÖRDER und STOLZ darauf, bin arrogant, verletzend und kalt, aber TIEF in meinem HERZEN bin ich GUT. Wie sagt man so schön: Harte Schale, weicher Kern.

Das kann ich mir allerdings nicht eingestehen, denn ich wurde dazu erzogen, keine Gefühle zu zeigen.

Es folgt eine LANGE, aus dem Himmel gegriffene und LANGWEILIGE Abhandlung über Vegetas SCHMERZHAFTE Vergangenheit. Vegeta wurde praktisch GEZWUNGEN das herzlose Monster zu werden, dass er jetzt ist. Der sonst so STARKE und COOLE Vegeta hat selbst heute noch ALPTRÄUME davon.

Es folgt schließlich eine LANGE und VORHERSEHBARE Untersuchung von Vegetas Hass Goku gegenüber

_Der Leser ist ERGRIFFEN von Vegetas TRAGISCHEM Schicksal. _

BULMA 

Ich bin die SCHÖNSTE, INTELLIGENTESTE und REICHSTE Frau auf Erden. Keiner kann mir das Wasser reichen. Ich habe viele gute, coole Freunde. Ich habe ein tolles, aufregendes Leben. TROTZDEM habe ich das Gefühl, dass irgend etwas FEHLT.

_Der Leser fragt sich VERWIRRT, was das sein könnte. _

Ich ignoriere regelmäßig, dass ich bereits 30 bin und benehme mich aus Prinzip so als ob ich **16** wäre. (Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass der Autor auch nicht älter ist.) Ich bin NAIV und gehe ständig wegen Kleinigkeiten an die Decke. Obwohl Vegeta ein gefürchteter Massenmörder ist und er mir verdammt viel Angst einflößt, platzt mir immer wieder der Kragen und ich beleidige ihn.

_Der Leser versteht das SOFORT und ignoriert die PSYCHOLOGIE, die besagt, dass sie sich so gut wie möglich von der Person, die ihr Angst einflößt, fern halten würde und sie NICHT reizen würde. _

Ich lebe in einer langjährigen Beziehung mir YAMCHU. Er trifft sich zwar hinter meinem Rücken mit vielen Schlampen aber ich bemerke dies nicht, weil ich so UNSCHULDIG und VERTRAUENSSELIG bin. Ich glaube, dass ich ihn liebe.

FRAU BRIEFS 

Ich bin die naive Mutter von Bulma. Weil Vegeta gut aussieht, wünsche ich mir, dass er mit meiner Tochter zusammenkommt. Ich bin sehr naiv und oberflächlich und ignoriere völlig, dass er ein gefürchteter Massenmörder ist, der meiner Tochter Schmerzen zufügen könnte.

Manchmal sage ich jedoch auch aus heiterem Himmel etwas intelligentes, und kann so für Überraschungseffekte sorgen.

HERR BRIEFS 

Ich bin das Genie, von dem Bulma ihre Gene geerbt hat. Ansonsten bin ich unwichtig.

YAMCHU 

Ich bin ein komplettes ARSCHLOCH.

Während ich mit Bulma zusammen bin (zur Erinnerung: die schönste, intelligenteste und reichste Frau auf Erden) vögle ich wöchentlich mit einer anderen rum. Ich bin SEXGEIL und brauche die Abwechslung. Bulma (zur Erinnerung: die schönste, intelligenteste und reichste Frau auf Erden) hat davon (fast) keinen Schimmer und lässt es sich gefallen, im Bett ausgenutzt zu werden.

_Der Leser findet Yamchu widerlich und wünscht ihm einen schmerzhaften Tod. _

**A/N:** Bei dieser „fic"wäre mir feedback echt wichtig. Ich wäre euch also echt dankbar, wenn ihr mir sagt, ob ich dran weiter schreiben sollte, oder ob ich's lassen sollte.

Ich meine es ernst. Ich würde mich wirklich auch über jemanden freuen, der mir sagt, ich solle diesen Stuss lassen. Ich kann Kritik vertragen, und wünsche mir auch welche.


	2. Spannung aufbauen

**A/N:** Danke für die reviews.. dieses Kapitel hier ist ein Witz..

Kapitel 1: Spannung aufbauen 

(Talentierten Autoren gelingt es, das Kapitel KREATIV „Bulmas früheres Leben"zu betiteln. Untalentierte Autoren sind zu UNTALENTIERT und belassen es bei „Kapitel 1")

[In Bulmas Schlafzimmer, morgens um 4]

BULMA wird durch einen LAUTEN KNALL geweckt. Was war das?

Der Leser hält es vor SPANNUNG kaum aus. Was kann da nur passiert sein? 

TALENTIERTEN Autoren gelingt es, vorher soviel über das Wetter, Bulmas Schlafzimmer, den sich darin befinden Gegenständen (Bett, technische Geräte, High School Fotos, Urkunden, Fotos von der Z- Gruppe , Liebesbriefe von Yamchu und so weiter...) und den damit verbundenen, den Leser FESSELNDEN Erinnerungen zu erzählen, dass das Kapitel bereits 5000 Wörter umfasst (einschließlich Autors Note von 1000 Wörtern um sich bei den wenigen Reviewern zu bedanken, die Einzigkeit der Story herauszustellen, und um noch mehr Reviews zu bitten). Das Kapitel ist damit beendet. Dem talentierten Autoren ist ein SPANNUNGSSTEIGERNDER Cliffhanger gelungen.

UNTALENTIERTE Autoren halten ein Kapitel von 1200 Wörtern (einschließlich 1000 Wörtern Autors Note) durchaus für AUSREICHEND. Der Effekt ist der gleiche: Die SPANNUNG wird ins UNERMESSLICHE gesteigert (wortwörtlich genommen: nicht mehr messbar).

_Der Leser schaut jede Stunde auf der Website nach, ob nicht ein neues Kapitel geupdatet wurde. _


	3. Bulma sieht Vegetas wahres Innere

A/N: DANKE and ALLE reviewer. REVIEWS machen GLÜCKLICH.

(besonder an Tamahome Jigoku ) Ich weiß, dass es auch gut stories gibt, die sich dieser clichés bedienen. Irgendwie muss man Bulma und Vegeta ja zusammen führen. Ich lieben B/V stories, und ich habe inzwischen so viele davon gelesen, dass ich einige clichés zusammentragen kann. Ich will hiermit im Übrigen niemand beleidigen, sondern nur zum Lachen und Nachdenken anregen.

an Elaine: Wo die Handlung ist? Tja... also jetzt fängst erst an. So wie auch andere B/V erst 5 Kapitel brauchen, bis es spannend wird. Im übrigen ist das hier alles sehr unsinnig. Das ist der Sinn einer Parody. Also wenn du eine gehaltvolle story suchst (was ich verstehen könnte), dann bist du hier mehr oder weniger falsch. Aber dies hier ist kurz und es ist (hoffe ich) trotzdem ganz lustig.

Kapitel2: Bulma sieht Vegetas wahres Innere

[In Bulmas Schlafzimmer, morgens um 4]

BULMA schaut VERWIRRT aus dem Fenster. Zu ihre ÜBERRASCHUNG und ihrem ENTSETZEN hat Vegeta den GR SCHON WIEDER zerstört. Er macht dies 3 Mal die Woche und bringt Bulma zur WEIßGLUT.

Leser X : Wieso war Bulma dann verwirrt? Ist sie es dann nicht gewohnt? Und überhaupt, kann Bulma 3 Mal die Woche den GR komplett neu aufbauen? Ich meine, Genie oder ni... AUTOR 

_HALT DIE KLAPPE!! FLAMERS sind BÖSE und GEMEIN. Sie sind NICHT ERWÜNSCHT. Ich bin ja so viel besser!!_

Alle Leser verschwören sich gemeinsam gegen Leser X.

_Die Fragen werden GESCHICKT ignoriert. WEITER im Text:_

VEGETA

Reparier SOFORT den Gravitationsraum!

BULMA

Ich bin WÜTEND. (Dem talentiertem Autor gelingt es hier, meine Wut bildlich darzustellen: ich laufe rot an.) Wenn ich wütend bin, verliere ich den VERSTAND und VERGESSE UNBEABSICHTIGT dass mein Gegenüber mich in einem Atemzug TÖTEN kann. Ich bin mutig und besitze keinen SURVIVALINSTINKT.

_Wir können dies sofort NACHVOLLZIEHEN. (Bis auf der beschränkte Leser X, der an dieser Stelle aufhört zu lesen und uns in Frieden an der Geschichte ergötzen lässt) _

VEGETA

Ich GENIEßE Bulmas sich aufstauende Wut. Ihre Wangen erröten, ihre Augen funkeln, ihre Haare sind blau, ihr Busen ist groß, bla, bla... Ihre AUGEN ziehen mich so stark an, dass es mir MEGA schwer fällt, mich von dem ultratiefen, schweren, Bände sprechenden, etc. Azurblau zu lösen.

Leser: Oha...... da könnte sich was entwickeln!!! 

BULMA

Ich beginne, Vegeta ORIGINELL zu beleidigen, indem ich alle Synonyme für Idiot, die unter Thesaurus aufgezählt werden (Dummkopf, Tor, Tölpel, Schwachkopf, Hohlkopf, Wasserkopf, Narr, Dummkopf, Esel,...) sowie einige ultimative Eigenschöpfungen (Rüpel, Arschloch, Möchtegern-Prinz, Affe, Troll, Gemüsekopf...) verwende.

VEGETA

Ich bin der PRINZ ALLER SAIYAJIN und ich LASSE MIR SOLCHE BELEIDIGUNGEN NICHT BIETEN. Die Idee, Bulma für immer zum Schweigen zu bringen, wie ich es mit allen Unterlegenen gewöhnlich gemacht habe, kommt mir jedoch NICHT in den Sinn.

Der Leser findet dies EINLEUCHTEND. Es handelt sich ja schließlich um BULMA, nicht um irgendeinen Weltraumscheiß...

BULMA

DU! Du..... Du Dummkopf, du Banause, du Möchtegern -Prinz, du Esel, du dummes Huhn!! Wie konntest du es schon wieder wagen? Kannst du nicht einmal aufpassen? Das verzeih ich dir nie, du... du.. Prinz der Affen!

VEGETA

Auch ich fange an, Bulma auf NEUARTIGE Weise selbst zu beleidigen. Ich benutze nicht nur alle Synonyme für Idiot, die unter Thesaurus aufgezählt werden, sondern auch Bezichtigungen wie Zicke, Nervensäge und Besserwisser.

Es kommt nun eine unvorhersehbar ORIGINELLE und unvorstellbar LANGE Beleidigungsorgie

[Int: Frau Briefs kommt in Bulmas Schlafzimmer, morgens um halb fünf]

FRAU BRIEFS

Ich bin hier, um Humoreffekte zu setzen. Irgendjemand Pfannkuchen?

Niemand lacht. 

FRAU BRIEFS

Naja... dann geh' ich mal wieder. Gute Nacht Kinder.

[End Int: Frau Briefs geht]

VEGETA

Da wir gerade beim Beleidigen sind, ist es jetzt genau der RICHTIGE Zeitpunkt zu erwähnen, dass ich BESSER als KAKAROTT bin, um Bulma mehr Angriffsfläche zu bieten.

BULMA

Ich muss SOFORT Vegeta unter die Nase reiben, dass er sich IRRT und wie viel BESSER Son Goku ist als er. Son Goku ist Super Saiyajin, hat Freunde, eine Familie etc. Vegeta hingegen war eine TOTALE ENTTÄUSCHUNG für seines Gleichen.

VEGETA versinkt in SCHULDGEFÜHLE. Er ist so VERLEZT, dass er einen Rückzieher macht. Er geht in sein Zimmer, wo er zu schlafen versucht aber von ALPTRÄUMEN immer wieder wachgerüttelt wird.

Es folgt ABERMALS eine LANGE, aus dem Himmel gegriffene und LANGWEILIGE Abhandlung über Vegetas SCHMERZHAFTE Vergangenheit und über all die Erwartungen, die in ihn gesteckt wurden und die er nicht erfüllen konnte

Wir finden Vegetas Verhalten immer GLAUBHAFTER. Im Lichte seiner TRAUMATISCHEN VERGANGENHEIT ist es vollkommen verständlich, dass Vegeta anstatt seine Wut an Bulma auszulassen lieber in SELBSTMITLEID verfällt.

BULMA kann keine Freude an ihrem Sieg finden. Sie macht sich tiefste VORWÜRFE. Sie ist UNSCHULDIG und wollte Vegeta nicht weh tun. Sie bemerkt, dass Vegeta im tiefen Inneren sehr SENSIBEL ist, dies aber niemandem zeigt. Weil er es nicht anders gelernt hat, vermutet sie. AUSSCHLIEßLICH Bulma ist in der Lage, dies zu erkennen. Man bezeichnet sie nicht umsonst als ein GENIE. Aber wie kann sie nur je wieder gut machen, seine Gefühle verletzt zu haben??

A/N: Ich habe ein GROßES Problem: ich weiß nicht, wie man auf FFnet kursiv schreiben kann?? BITTE hilft mir. Ich hab' wirklich keine Ahnung. Und die story würde sich bei weitem besser lesen, wenn kursiv drin wäre.

Ansonsten noch mal danke für die reviews.


	4. Das Arschloch Yamchu

A/N: Ich entschuldige mich dafür, dass ich so UNENDLICH LANGE gebraucht habe, um dies hier zu posten. Ich habe auch keine Ausrede, und ich meine: Ich habe wirklich keine. Ich meine, ich hatte Ferien und dementsprechend Zeit, und ich hatte auch nicht wirklich einen writers block.

Ich hatte nur einfach wenig Lust. Früher habe ich noch viel öfter vorm Computer gesessen, aber jetzt bin ich eigentlich ständig mit Weggehen beschäftigt. Nun ja, was solls. Hier wieder ein neues Kapitel.

Kapitel 3: Das Arschloch Yamchu 

YAMCHU

Für alle, die es noch nicht mitgekriegt haben: Ich bin ein komplettes ARSCHLOCH. Ich nutzte Bulma im Bett aus, bin egoistisch und Bulma bemerkt NICHT, dass ich sie UNBEFRIEDIGT lasse.

_Leser Y: Wie geht das? Ich meine, ich kenn' mich ja mit Sex nicht so aus, aber sie muss doch merken, dass er nur an sich denkt..._

_Autor: Naja.. also... ich kenn mich da auch nicht so aus hüstel ... Bulma steht zwar eigentlich nur für das beste, aber sie ist eben UNGLAUBLICH naiv._

_Leser Y: Ach so.._

YAMCHU

Also, um fortzufahren: Ich ficke jede Woche eine andere und finde das cool. Bulma hat davon SELBSTVERSTÄNDLICH keine Ahnung, denn wenn ich bei ihr bin, spiele ich den lieben netten Freund. Wir sind seit zehn Jahren zusammen und sie LIEBT mich.

_Besonders die weiblichen Leser finden dies glaubhaft, schließlich hat Yamchu ja so viele WUNDERBARE Eigenschaften, die ihr so LIEBENSWÜRDIG machen._

_Die männlichen Leser sagen sich, dass sie Frauen noch nie verstanden haben... _

[Yamchu holt Bulma abends ab]

VEGETA

Aus irgendeinem mir unverständlichen Grund bin ich von Bulma fasziniert. Obwohl ich eigentlich nur mit Training beschäftigt bin, von Erdlingen nicht wissen will und Bulma so gut wie nie sehe, geht sie mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie ist die intelligenteste und hübscheste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe, obwohl ich 30 Jahre lang im Weltraum herumgereist bin, und eigentlich andere Anforderungen an Frauen stelle als die Erdmenschen.

_Leser: Kann das Liebe sein? _

VEGETA

Und jetzt kommt auch noch dieses Arschloch Yamchu vorbei. Was will Bulma eigentlich von dem? Sie hat doch jemand viel besseres verdient. Ich HASSE Yamchu, aber warum kann ich mir nicht erklären...

_Leser: OH HA: Vegeta ist eifersüchtig!! Und jeder Mann, der eifersüchtig ist, ist verliebt!! Daraus schließen wir: Vegeta liebt Bulma. Er hat nur in seiner TRAUMATISCHEN VERGANGENHEIT nie Liebe erfahren. Deshalb bemerkt er nicht, wie UNSTERBLICH er in Bulma verliebt ist. _

Yamchu kommt. Er bringt Bulma Blumen mit und küsst sie zärtlich.

YAMCHU

Hallo meine Süße. Ich hab' dich sehr vermisst. Wollen wir essen gehen?

BULMA

Oh ja, mein Schatz. Das klingt AUFREGEND. Du hast einfach tolle Ideen. Deshalb LIEBE ich dich so.

YAMCHU

Ich liebe dich auch, Baby.

Bulma und Yamchu gehen Essen. Sie halten eine verdammt LANGWEILIGE Konversation (die uns der Autor auch im Detail beschreibt).

BULMA

Ich liebe dich so, Yamchu.

_Wir ALLE können das nachvollziehen._ _Wie kann Yamchu nur so gemein sein, und Bulma etwas vorspielen?? Ist ja klar, das Bulma das nicht auffallen kann. Dabei hat Bulma doch jemand anderes verdient. Wir wollen Yamchu UMBRINGEN_.

YAMCHU

Ich liebe dich auch, Baby. Du bist so hübsch und intelligent. Und wir kennen uns schon so lange. Wir sind fast Seelenverwandte.

Als die Kellnerin vorbeikommt, flirtet Yamchu ganz OFFENSICHTLICH mit der Kellnerin Marie. Diese geht auch SOFORT darauf ein. Yamchu begibt sich auf TOILETTE.

YAMCHU

Ich finde es absolut GEIL, hinter dem Rücken meiner Freundin RUMZUFICKEN. Lutsch meinen 20cm Schwanz, Marie. OH JA...

Als er eine viertel Stunde später wiederkommt, bemerkt Bulma zum ERSTEN MAL den LIPPENSTIFT in Yamchus Gesicht. Sie bekommt einen Schreianfall.

BULMA

OH YAMCHU!! WIE KONNTEST DU MIR DAS NUR ANTUN???

YAMCHU

OH SCHEIßE. Du verstehst das falsch, BABY. Du weißt doch, dass ich NUR DICH liebe.

BULMA  
Du VERDAMMTES ARSCHLOCH!!! Und ich habe geglaubt, dass du mich LIEBST!! Dabei hältst du dir neben mir noch 100 andere SCHLAMPEN warm, du SEXGEILER LÜSTLING!! VERSCHWINDE!!

YAMCHU

Aber Bulma...

BULMA

HAST DU NCHT VERSTANDEN?? DU SOLLST VERSCHWINDEN, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!!! UND WAGE ES JA NICHT DICH HIER NOCHMAL BLICKEN ZU LASSEN!!

Bulma fährt heulend nach Hause. In ihrem Zimmer betrachtete sie ein Bild von sich und Yamchu das an der Wand hängt. Die TRÄNEN fließen in STRÖMEN. Es folgt eine HOCHSPANNENDE Erzählung über Bulmas und Yamchus Beziehung und über Bulmas Schmerz.

BULMA

Wir sehen SO GLÜCKLICH auf dem Foto aus. **heul** Und jetzt ist alles VORBEI. **heul** Wir haben uns doch so LANGE gekannt. **heul** Mein Leben ist ein Nichts. **heul **bla **heul** bla **heul** bla ....

VEGETA

Das Weib weint. Warum wohl? Ich werde mal vorbei schauen.

_Wir verstehen SOFORT, dass Vegeta zu Bulma eilt. Vegeta LIEBT Bulma ja schließlich. Das letzte Kapitel ist so lange her, dass wir uns nicht mehr daran erinnern können, wie Bulma Vegeta Alpträume bereitet hat indem sie ihm an seine Vergangenheit erinnert hat. Uns fällt ABSOLUT KEIN Grund ein, warum Vegeta Bulma eher meiden und sich um seinen eigenen Dreck kümmern sollte._

VEGETA

Was ist denn?

Bulma erzählt Vegeta LANGATMIG, was geschehen ist. Da Vegeta so GEDULDIG ist, hört er ihr FÜRSORGLICH zu und TRÖSTET sie. Bulma fühlt sich in Vegetas Armen WARM und GEBORGEN und hört endlich auf zu weinen. Sie SCHLÄFT IN SEINEN Armen ein.

BULMA

Ich schlafe in den ARMEN von VEGETA. Jetzt bin ich mir GANZ SICHER, dass er nicht so herzlos ist, wie er immer tut.

_Leser: Wie süß..._


	5. Die wahre Liebe

**A/N:**

Xtin .. alles kein Problem ob ich weiter schreiben werde, weiß ich noch nicht. Ich hab' mich aber auf jeden Fall über dein Lob sehr gefreut. Es geht mir auch so, dass ich mir solche langweiligen Fics nicht mehr durchlese – nur habe ich irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die guten immer weniger werden...

Zu diesem Kapitel – es ist so leicht zu schreiben, weil ich nur einige Fanfics zu Bulma - Vegeta überfliegen muss und ich sofort Stoff habe. Ich kann leider nicht alles einbauen. Sehr traurig und irgendwie gar nicht wirklich lustig.

ES TUT MIR SEHR LEID, dass ich das „BULMA IST JUNGFRAU" Cliché nicht einbauen konnte... es ist eines der besten, aber ich hatte mich für „YAMCHU NUTZT BULMA SCHAMLOS AUS" entschieden... diese beiden Clichés schließen sich leider gegenseitig aus.

Das ist zwar einerseits sehr schade für diese Story, aber andererseits ist es doch eine Hoffnung für alle Autoren: Man kann nicht alles falsch machen. 

Kapitel 4: Die wahre Liebe

[In Bulmas Schlafzimmer, morgens um 4

VEGETA steht LANGSAM auf und schaut auf die FRIEDLICH SCHLAFENDE Bulma hinab. Er streichelt sie SANFT.

_Leser: Ach ist das ROMANTISCH..._

Vegeta geht in den GR trainieren.

VEGETA

Ich kann mich einfach NICHT KONZENTRIEREN. Ich muss nur an Bulma denken. Sie ist die SCHÖNSTE und INTELLIGENTESTE Frau, die ich je kannte. Sie ist SO SCHÖN, LIEBENSWÜRDIG und UNSCHULDIG.

Ich will mein Leben mit ihr verbringen!!

_Wir können das SOFORT nachvollziehen, schließlich sehnt sich Vegeta so sehr nach Liebe, weil sie ihm in seiner TRAUMATISCHEN VERGANGENHEIT vorenthalten wurden. Wir VERGESSEN, dass wir vor einem Kapitel noch dachten, Vegeta wäre wegen seiner Vergangenheit nicht in der Lage, zu lieben und finden es auch ganz und gar nicht verblüffend, dass er sich so plötzlich für die Eine entscheidet. Das ist verständlich. Schließlich wurde SEIT EINEM JAHR nicht mehr geupdatet._

_Wir sind GESPANNT, ob Bulma seine Liebe auch erwidert. Wir halten es vor SPANNUNG kaum aus._

* * *

[In Bulmas Schlafzimmer morgens um 10 

BULMA wacht auf.

BULMA

Vegeta hat mich getröstet. Ich habe YAMCHU VERGESSEN und mich in VEGETA VERLIEBT. Ich habe seinen WAHREN KERN erkannt. TIEF IN IHM DRIN ist er liebenswürdig. Er VERSTECKT sein wahres selbst, das NUR ICH erkenne. Er BRAUCHT Liebe. Ich werde sie ihm geben. ICH LIEBE IHN.

_Leser: DIE WAHRE LIEBE IST SO SCHÖN. Ich bin so NEIDISCH. WARUM nur passiert mir so was nicht? Ich VERSTEHE DAS NCHT_.

Bulma steht nicht auf, sondern bleibt im Bett lieben. Vegeta kommt wesentlich später vorbei.

VEGETA

Ich kann mich einfach nicht konzentrieren. ICH LIEBE DICH, Bulma. Ich muss es wissen: Liebst du mich auch?

BULMA

OH VEGETA, ich liebe dich auch.

VEGETA streichelt BULMA sanft, küsst sie und ...

Der Autor hält sich an die Regeln von Das wäre zwar nicht nötig, denn es werden nur Storys eliminiert, die jemand meldet - und dafür müssen sie GELESEN werden - aber Regeln sind schließlich Regeln, nicht wahr. Auch wenn diese ein wenig beschränkt sind – aber dass während des Lesens von harmlosen PG13 Fics Pop-Ups von Pornoseiten erscheinen kann ja nun WIRKLICH niemand ahnen.

... Der Kuss ist ELEKTRESIEREND. Die Zeit scheint still zu stehen, die räumliche Substanz scheint belanglos, das es existieren nur noch die beiden, er und sie... sie genossen jeden Augenblick.

Es folgt eine LANGE Beschreibung von dem, was sich der Autor unter Sex vorstellt: 2 Menschen, die sich unsterblich lieben erleben den Himmel auf Erden. Die Schilderung der sexuellen Handlungen ist einfach COOL – wenn auch ÜBERFLÜSSIG, da SEHR VORHERSEHBAR und auch NICHT SEHR ERREGEND:

VEGETA ist sehr ZÄRTLICH. (_KEINER der Leser fragt, wo denn das Tier im Vegeta ist – es ist ja alles so ROMANTISCH._)

BULMA (zur Erinnerung: die SCHÖNSTE und INTELLIGENTESTE Frau auf Erden) hat ANGST, sie hat nie guten Sex geschweige denn echte Leidenschaft erlebt.

VEGETA hatte nie zuvor so bereitwillig gegeben _(Leser: Jetzt ist alles anderes!!)_

Sie kommen –natürlich- GEMEINSAM zum Orgasmus.

BEIDE schlafen GLÜCKLICH und aneinander gekuschelt an. Von nun an werden sie GLÜCKLICH zusammen leben.

_Leser: Wie SÜß! Wie SCHÖN! Wir wünschen uns, sowas würde uns auch mal passieren! Dass Vegeta Bulma später mit Trunks überhaupt nicht mehr besonders liebenswürdig gewirkt hat, IGNORIEREN wir einfach. Das war nur Vegetas harte Schale, in Wirklichkeit LIEBT er Bulma ÜBER ALLES._

* * *

THE END 


End file.
